Sleeping With Strangers
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: Naruto never intended to become what he was. : YAOI, male characters with Naruto :
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this applies to all chapters.

**Warnings:** This story will contain yaoi and crude language. The lemons will be filled with oral sex, rimming, snowballing, food, water, toys, kinky outfits, bondage, masochistic and sadistic actions. **Rated M** for a reason!

If I have forgotten anything or if it is something you want to see more of – please tell me. If you have a request, please tell me in a review along with some constructive critism, tips or suggestions.

**IMPORTANT!** This story was formerly known as **Use your fist and not your mouth**, but I had to take that one down and change everything –sweat drop– _But it's not entirely the same!_

If you read **Use your fist and not your mouth**, you'll recognise the first chapter, but _not _the second! (Nor the third or the fourth! Yeah.)

**Sleeping With Strangers****  
**

_Introduction_

First time, so awkward and wrong – it hurt and it was uncomfortable. It wasn't as beautiful as Uzumaki Naruto had imagined, or wanted it. The bed had been made and there had even been candles – but it had hurt too much for him to actually enjoy it.

So what was it really that made him want more?

Second time, not as awkward and wrong – it still hurt, and afterwards he couldn't walk straight! It wasn't with another guy, it was with the very same guy, and it was then he started wondering if there was something wrong with the guy, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara and Naruto met outside school, when Naruto was visiting a relative in Sunagakure. They kind of had a bit of an argument, and ended up in Gaara's bedroom.

Third time, it was with Hyuuga Neji. He was a year older, and a lot more experienced than Gaara. He made it feel good towards the end, and taught Naruto a few things. Neji was nothing more than a one-time; a one-night stand, or what to call it.

Ever since he had slept with Neji, and had discovered his prostate for real, he had started to finger himself. Masturbation wasn't just a routine that he did before going to bed or while showering anymore. Jerking off and fingering himself was Naruto's new obsession.

Fourth time was_ amazing_. Inuzuka Kiba was dominant, and he had high expectations and he was pretty full of himself. Kiba knew what he wanted, and had no limits at all. If Naruto hadn't stopped him, Kiba's dog would probably have joined too.

It was about the fourth time he became addicted. Fingering himself wasn't enough – sometimes he could even use four fingers, trying to satisfy himself. It was getting annoying to use his hand to jerk-off – it was way better with someone else's hand.

Porn was boring.

Always the same – guy sucks guy, guy fucks guy, another guy joins, and they smear each others' slender bodies' in sperm… Naruto _almost _didn't get hard while watching porn anymore.

The first time was soon forgotten, and Naruto wrote down every name of the guys that had fucked him and a little dot next to the names if he had been fucked by them more than once.

He lost his virginity to Gaara, in Sunagakure, when he was fourteen years old.

Now, sixteen years old, he had two note books filled with names and dots.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Touch Without Feeling

**Contains: **GaaNaru (requested by **Nanaya**); slight awkwardness; bad language. Both lemon and lime.

**A/N:** This lemon is a little… lukewarm… because it's Naru-chan's first time (at least I think so).

If you have a request, send it in a review along with some constructive critism, tips or suggestions. It's okay to request more than one pairing, but only one at a time.

Thank you for reading!

**Sleeping With Strangers**

_Touch Without Feeling_

It was hot. The warm sand under his bare feet was tickling between his toes as he walked over the beach in nothing but a pair of short shorts and a loose t-shirt. It wasn't what he usually wore, so he was taking the opportunity now when he was in such a warm place.

The water to his right was filled with all kinds of people: kids, teens, adults and retired people. Most of the teens were playing beach volley a few hundred meters ahead, and that was where Naruto was heading.

"Oi, kiddo! Wait up!"

Naruto turned on his heels in the sand, smiling widely as he saw his older brother running after him. Kyuubi grinned and stopped in front of the shorter Uzumaki. He ran a hand through his unruly, orange-red hair.

"Where are you going, Naru?" Kyuubi asked, putting a strong arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I want to watch the guys over there play beach volley," Naruto pointed over at the tanned guys that seemed to be in Kyuubi's age. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yeah, sure." Kyuubi started walking with long steps in the hot sand, and Naruto almost had to jump to keep up with his older brother. They arrived by the net and the guys a few minutes later, and Kyuubi soon got to join one of the teams.

"Doesn't the little kid wanna join?" One of the guys asked. Kyuubi nearly laughed his ass off, and he grabbed the ball from the guy.

"Let's play!" Kyuubi grinned, showing his sharp teeth. The other guys shrugged it off and started playing, their muscles flexing under their tan skin and their swimming trunks riding up over their thighs, showing the girls by the sides their bodies. Naruto sat down in the sand, not too far away from a blonde girl with pigtails.

She smirked at him. "You're not from Suna." Naruto shook his head, smiling politely like his father and mother had taught him to do when he saw a pretty girl. "The red-haired hunk is your brother, correct?"

"Yes. Can you tell?" He asked hopefully. He loved to hear that he looked like his brother, even though it wasn't true. Kyuubi took after their mother, Kushina, with his red-orange hair and brown eyes. Naruto looked much like Minato, their father, with his blonde spikes and wide, blue eyes.

"Not really, I just assumed." She shrugged. "I'm Temari. Sabaku no Temari. What's your name, chibi?"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto," he smiled and held out his hand. She looked at it before taking it and giving it a strong shake before letting go.

"So you are the little heir to that bad ass corporation, hm." It wasn't a question, so Naruto didn't answer. He watched her a little while more, before looking back at the hot, older guys playing. "The brunette fatass over there is my brother."

She pointed out a brown-haired, somewhat chubby guy with handsome features. Naruto scratched his nose a little, unsure of what to say, if he should comment it. She couldn't know that he was gay, so–

"I know, I know," she smirked. "Kankuro is _so not_ playing in your league, but…" she trailed off. "I have another brother. Gaara is his name. Maybe he could stand up to your standards."

"Maybe," Naruto said with fake doubt in his voice. Both blondes started to laugh, and Temari lay down in the sand, still chuckling.

"You're fun… You know, Blondie, my little bro could need a little_ fun_." She looked up at him, and he nodded. "He's the one sitting under the parasol over there." She pointed towards one of the few parasols at the beach, a green one. "Go and introduce yourself."

"Okay." Naruto got up from the sand, not bothering to brush it away from his knees and shins. He then jogged a little towards the green parasol, stopping when he reached it. The only one sitting there was a pale, red-haired boy. He was wearing a t-shirt and black swimming trunks that reached his knees.

Naruto gestured towards the blanket that the red-head was seated upon. The red-head understood, and gave a curt nod. Naruto sat down on his bum, smiling at the red-head.

"I'm Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. You're Sabaku no Gaara, right?"

The red-head didn't answer immediately, but soon he slowly nodded. "And how do you know that?" Gaara reached out and turned up the volume on the radio. The beats of the trance song carried away in the air and attracted some looks.

"I talked to our sister, Temari-san, a few seconds ago." Naruto said, his voice easily being heard over the music. He bit his tongue discreetly, trying to stare into Gaara's bright jade eyes. It was an interesting colour, and Naruto was sure that Gaara got to hear that a lot.

"I see." Gaara leaned back, moving the parasol slightly so that it was covering Temari's sight _and_ the burning sun. "Did she pay you to come and talk to me?" His voice was so monotone, so sure, that it didn't even sound like a question.

"Why would she pay me to…?" Naruto's brows knitted together. "Talk about low self-esteem," Naruto chuckled. Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously, and the blonde's chuckles stopped instantly. "Sorry."

"Hm." Gaara looked away again. "Then why are you here?"

"Because you look like you could need some fun." Naruto didn't even know what that meant, but it sounded right when it came out from his mouth.

"Only idiots have fun," Gaara muttered. It was clear that he wasn't thinking in the same perverse lines as his older sister. Naruto almost rolled his eyes, but refrained when Gaara averted his eyes towards him again. "So, beat it, idiot."

"Oi!" Naruto put a hand over his heart, which he tended to do when he was insulted (which happened quite a lot). He was a Drama Queen, just like his father – he couldn't help his silly hand gestures. "I'm not an idiot!"

Gaara smirked, as if he was happy with the reaction he had provoked out of the blonde. "Then prove it."

"Prove what, you asshole?" Naruto grit out. He hated being called an idiot, mostly because that was what his brother always said he was.

"That you're not an idiot."

Naruto started thinking. He wasn't any good with mathematics, so he would probably appear stupid if Gaara asked him something in those lines. In fact, Naruto was very bad at any kind of logical things. "I can't prove that I'm not an idiot. But I can prove that _everybody _can have fun."

"Uh-huh?" Gaara arched a non-existent eyebrow. "You can show me how to have fun and not make a fool out of yourself at my place."

Gaara stood up, brushing off some invisible sand from his black swimming trunks. Naruto followed suit. The red-head picked up a bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking in the direction towards the south parking lot.

Now, Naruto knew very well that you should never follow strangers into cars – or that you should talk to strangers. He knew all that, even more, and yet he used his long, lean legs to run after the handsome red-haired pale-ass.

His bare feet started to hurt a little as they reached the black asphalt. "Itai!" He gasped. "It's really hot!"

Gaara snorted and unlocked a sleek silver car. "Get inside. It'll save your feet and spare my time."

Naruto pouted, but jumped towards the car and got inside on the passenger side. "How will your siblings get home?"

Gaara shook his head. "They usually don't go home during the weekends. When the families and old people disappear – around six or seven – the beach turns into a huge party."

"Oh, I see." Naruto nodded, imagining his brother getting drunk with those guys. It wasn't hard to imagine, but it disturbed the blonde slightly. He hated it when his brother drank or smoked. Naruto himself had never even touched a cigarette, nor had he even thought of drinking something with alcohol in.

"Here." Gaara parked the car and unbuckled. Naruto made a surprised sound and then smiled. He had no idea if Gaara even swung that way, but he had a few ideas on how he would get Gaara to have fun. Being a virgin, Naruto could only trust what he had heard from others and seen in porno movies.

He climbed out of the car and walked up next to Gaara. Gaara was taller than Naruto, which wasn't a surprise. Most guys in their age – fourteen – were taller than Naruto. But no, he wasn't short either. He liked to say that everybody else was freakishly tall, and that was that.

They walked inside in silence. Well, Gaara was silent and Naruto was humming on that annoying summer song that never left your mind once you had heard it. They took the elevator up and then got out in a corridor with white walls. Naruto knew that it was a nice apartment building, and that it had to be quite expensive, since it was close to everything.

"Okay, before I open," Gaara muttered. "I did not plan for this, but my dumbass brother or my prostitute sister did." And with that, Gaara opened the door.

Naruto bit his lip, preparing himself for something weird or sudden. Nothing happened, and Gaara walked inside without a sound. When Naruto entered the hall and got a perfect view over the living room, he almost started laughing.

If the situation hadn't been so strange, he would have laughed. But to be honest, Gaara scared him a little, and the glare the red-head gave him told him to not laugh.

The green, probably newly bought, couch was covered with red rose petals. On the coffee table stood thick candles in different discreet colours, and the curtains were only letting in a little light through the big windows.

The candles seemed to be scented, and Naruto bit his tongue. "Do…" he started. "Do your siblings do this often?"

"Every weekend," Gaara grunted. They wanted him to get laid, Naruto understood. But it was still weird. Brushing away some of the petals, Gaara sat down and watched Naruto, who was leaning against the doorframe and still taking in all the details of the room. Naruto liked details.

When Naruto had decided that the curtains were only beige in the light from outside, he could finally move on. He walked over to the couch and sat down in front of the bastard that had called him an idiot.

He'd show the bastard. He leaned closer, and Gaara stared at him, as if it hadn't been in his mind that they would have that kind of "fun".

Naruto pressed his plump lips against Gaara's. He didn't get a reaction at first, so he took Gaara's pale lower lip in his mouth and sucked lightly on it. That got a reaction out of Gaara. The red-head put his hands on Naruto's hips, pulling him closer and he tilted his head a little to give Naruto more room. Naruto tilted his head to the other side, closing his eyes just like Gaara had done.

Naruto brought his hands up to Gaara's face, cupping it and caressing the pale skin with slender fingers. He parted his lips, and almost immediately was Gaara's tongue there, in his mouth, coaxing Naruto's tongue to play.

Naruto gasped into the clumsy kiss, as a warm hand slid over the outside of his sunkissed thigh. He didn't wear any underwear today, since, well, the shorts he wore could be considered as a pair of hotpants or boxers.

The only sounds filling the living room were the ones coming from their sloppy kisses and the material of Naruto's clothes as Gaara's hands slid over them.

Naruto felt Gaara's fingertips sneaking in under his shirt, but he didn't open his eyes, nor did they break the kiss. When the red-head pushed him away, Naruto opened his eyes for the first time. His sight was slightly blurry, but it didn't bother him too much.

He tried to focus, but the Sabaku soon fisted his shirt and pulled it off. Naruto had never been one to feel uncomfortable in his body, he liked the way he looked (mostly), but right now…he felt nervous about what Gaara would think about his body once it was naked.

Gaara gazed down on Naruto's chest, smirking slightly. The blonde hoped that the smirk was a good sign. Before he knew it, Gaara's lips were on his own again, and a pair of hands was moving over his back, a thumb caressing his spine.

Naruto startled himself by making a soft sound, much like a moan. Gaara pushed away lightly, staring at the blonde boy. Carefully, the red-head lowered his hands and dipped them on the inside of Naruto's shorts. Gaara moved slowly, as if he was afraid that any kind of hasty movements would scare Naruto away.

Soon, Naruto's shorts were unbuttoned and slid down smooth, sunkissed thighs. Gaara's pale hands pulled the shorts down to Naruto's knees, and then let them fall on their own to the floor with a soft sound.

Naruto kicked the offending shorts away and gripped Gaara's shirt. He didn't want to be the only one naked, so he hurried up. Gaara helped him take off the clothes, and in a matter of seconds both were naked.

Naruto blushed at the sight of Gaara's semi-erected dick. He discreetly took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever was to come. He was a stubborn boy, and he was now hell-bent on making Gaara have a good – _fun _– time.

He licked his lips before slowly moving his hands over Gaara's chest up to the red-head's shoulders. He massaged the pale shoulders slightly, before leaning in and stealing another kiss. Gaara's hands were soon on Naruto's waist as he forced the blonde down on the couch.

Naruto spread his legs so that Gaara could lean closer between them. He ran his hands through red hair, trying to get Gaara to kiss him more. But it seemed that the Sabaku wasn't very interested in kisses, since he ignored the tugs in his hair and instead moved his hands over Naruto's smooth, firm bottom.

"Spread your legs," Gaara instructed. Naruto obeyed, letting one of his slender legs be thrown over the back of the sofa by the eager Sabaku. He gasped in absolute surprise as something entered him. He arched his back off the sofa, but let Gaara's finger slide in and out of him.

It was an uncomfortable feeling, having something inside of him. At the same time, he felt grateful. Gaara could have just penetrated him, if he had wanted, but instead the red-head showed his merciful side and prepared him.

No pleasure came; instead the pain was almost making it hard to breathe. Gaara had three long fingers inside of him, scissoring them and sliding them in and out in a steady pace. Gaara put a pale hand on the inside of Naruto's thigh, trying to spread the blonde's legs even more, which worked.

Naruto had always been flexible, and it could seem positive, but at times it wasn't so great. With his flexibility came his lean and slender body. Even though he was quite tall, he didn't have very broad shoulders or muscular arms. Of course he had muscles, and he was well-trained, but he didn't look like the hot guys in the soccer team.

Gaara grunted, taking out his fingers when he deemed Naruto to be stretched enough. He seemed to be a little disappointed, and Naruto realised that he hadn't made a sound except for the gasp as he was entered by the first finger.

Understanding that Gaara was feeling uncomfortable by not being able to pleasure Naruto, the blonde let out a soft moan as Gaara leaned forward and placed a bruising kiss on his collarbone. He put his hands on Gaara's shoulders, clawing slightly to show his interest.

"O-oh." He was certainly surprised when he felt Gaara lick and kiss his way up Naruto's tanned neck, up to his ear. "That…that feels good…" He unconsciously bucked his hips up to stroke himself against Gaara's body.

The red-head caressed his unoccupied hand over one of Naruto's arms. Naruto licked his lips, ready to experiment a little. He let out a moan, which made Gaara add another finger in his virgin hole.

He clenched his eyes shut, but when he felt Gaara move to look at him, he forced himself to open his eyes at least a little. He tried to focus on the Sabaku's eyes, but it was hard to concentrate. He knew that the red-head was looking for signs of pleasure in the blonde's face.

Naruto, never one wanting to disappoint others, moved down on Gaara's fingers and let out a mewl. He threw his head to the side, moving down on the fingers once more. He forced his breathing to become heavier, and was surprised to find himself getting turned on by his own sounds. He moaned, loving to hear it as much as Gaara did.

The red-head moved his fingers, scissoring and thrusting them in and out. The red-head was sucking on his own lower lip, not wanting to emit any sounds that could cover Naruto's moans and gasps.

"Ah, Gaara-kun!" Naruto cried. If he wouldn't have been able to stroke himself against Gaara's pale chest, this wouldn't have felt good at all. The red-head took out his fingers, and Naruto suddenly felt empty. He looked up at Gaara, who was now sitting patiently between Naruto's spread legs.

It looked as if Gaara was waiting for something, his forehead slightly wrinkled, showing that his eyebrows would have been raised if he had had any.

Naruto had always been known to be straight forward and out to get what he wanted, even if it meant he would have to crawl on his knees to get it. He smirked, caressing Gaara's chests with his soft hands. "Mm… Gaara-kun… please?"

The wrinkles in Gaara's pale forehead disappeared, and Naruto could see the slight twitch in the corner of the Sabaku's lips. He continued to beg.

"I-I need you…Please? Gaara-kun, take me…please…"

The red-head swallowed, leaning forward to position himself by Naruto's asshole. He moved one hand to hold his hard cock, the tip now touching the blonde's entrance.

"Ah, yes! Push it _in_!"

Even though Naruto had no idea how it was supposed to feel, he knew that he could count on some pain. But he was too stubborn to back down now, now when he could show Gaara how to have fun without being an idiot. Even if it involved some pain.

Gaara entered Naruto slowly, and for that, the blonde was grateful.

"Kami-sama!" He cried out in shock. "You're _huge_!"

Gaara let out an amused snort, and Naruto knew he had said the right thing. He spread his legs further, glad that he had joined the dance group back in Konohagakure all those years ago.

"Uuuh," Gaara groaned. Naruto felt something stir pleasantly in his stomach when Gaara made that sound, and he wanted the red-head to emit a groan again. He clenched around the Sabaku, making Gaara stop moving inside. Realising that it only hurt for both of them, seeing as Naruto already was tight enough, the blonde relaxed as good as he could.

"Gaara…" Naruto bit his lip, arching his back from the sofa. "Deeper…"

Gaara leaned over Naruto, leaning his forehead against the blonde's. Naruto could feel their warm sweat mixing, the salt liquid dripping down over Naruto's face. It wasn't until then Naruto noticed that Gaara was slowly sinking deeper inside of him.

He gasped, swallowing dangerously much air as something inside of him was stroked. The air he sucked in left him, and he closed his mouth to prevent the burp's escape. "A-again?" He proposed, and Gaara tried to sink deeper inside of him again.

It didn't work well this time, as Gaara grunted and started pulling out. "I'm going to cum if you don't loosen up a little."

Naruto felt offended. It wasn't his fault that he was tight! Besides, he guessed that guys liked tight asses. Who on Earth would like to fuck a loose ass? Just to spite the red-head, he clenched around him.

"N-naruto…!" Gaara pressed his lips against Naruto's mouth and thrust inside harshly. Seemingly unable to control himself, the Sabaku went in and out roughly.

One more time Naruto gasped, letting out a low moan as the tip of Gaara's dick reached his prostate. He let out a sigh, trying to relax as much as possible, but his body seemed to tense whenever Gaara pounded into him again.

"Naruto!" Gaara grunted, his voice raspy.

"O-ah!" The blonde closed his eyes, his brows knitting together as Gaara coated his insides with semen. "Gaara…"

The pale teen pulled out with a soft grunt, leaning back in the sofa. Naruto was happy to see that his own erection had faded out and he no longer was hard. At least now he could pretend that some of the sperm that was splattered here and there was his.

"You go and clean up first," Gaara offered. "You can take one of my shirts – I don't think your brother would like you to appear in this one." The red-head held up Naruto's shirt, which was stained.

Naruto blushed. He nodded, "yeah. Thanks." He got off the sofa and walked to the bathroom, which he had seen when he entered the apartment. He pretended not to notice how Gaara stared at his ass as he left.

The bathroom was cooler than the living room, Naruto noticed as he cleaned himself. He had never thought that sperm could become so sticky in heat. He put on his shorts, glad that at least they were clean and unstained. He opened the bathroom door, sticking out his head to ask where Gaara kept his shirts.

Before he could open his mouth and ask the question, Gaara answered. Naruto forced himself to give the red-head a smile before disappearing into Gaara's dull room to get a shirt. He had to look around quite awhile before he found a shirt that wasn't red or brown. He pulled the black t-shirt over his head and headed out in the living room.

Gaara looked a little tired, but it didn't stop him from calling Naruto an idiot. "Stop staring, moron. I'll drive you back to the beach."

The Sabaku did so, and the car ride was one in silence. When they finally reached the parking lot, the sky had turned a beautiful orange-red hue. Gaara just had to kill the mood by climbing out of the car.

Naruto followed his example, and he couldn't help to get a nagging feeling in his stomach when he walked over to the red-head, who was leaning against the car.

Before he could even consider his words, they flew out of his mouth. "Was this one of those one-night stands?"

Gaara shrugged. "I guess."

Naruto gulped. This wasn't what his father had said about sex. He had said that it was something you shared with a person you loved and trusted. Being the determined person he was, Naruto urged Gaara on. "Can I call you?"

"Sure." The respond lacked the enthusiasm Naruto was looking for, but he let it slip. He handed Gaara his cell phone, letting the Sabaku add his phone number.

He was ready to try, even if Gaara wasn't the ideal boyfriend to Naruto. He had to try, because otherwise his father would be disappointed with him – sleeping with a guy without being in a steady relationship with him was not good, in Minato's eyes.

"Good. Then I guess I'll see you sometime soon," Naruto said as Gaara handed him his cell phone back. Before he went, Naruto stepped slightly closer to Gaara. He stood on his tiptoes, and Gaara put his warm hands on Naruto's hips. The red-head leaned down and pressed his thin lips against Naruto's.

They shared a wet, clumsy kiss against the car in the disturbing summer heat. The fast and hard beats from the music being played on the beach reached Naruto's ears, and he realised that he would have to find Kyuubi soon if he wanted his brother to drive him to the hotel before getting drunk.

They parted, and Gaara's bright jade eyes were still as emotionless as they had been when Naruto first saw him.

UAUAUA

Two weeks later, Naruto and Kyuubi came back to Sunagakure no Sato. This time, Minato was with them on a business trip. Kyuubi agreed to give Naruto a ride to the Sabaku's apartment, and then he went off to the beach to party.

Naruto's and Gaara's reunion weren't exactly romantic.

Gaara didn't look enthralled by seeing the blonde again, but it didn't stop him from taking the blonde out on a real date. The movie was really good. That was at least what the critics said. Naruto had no idea, since he and Gaara had been making out the entire time.

They were getting better at it, now. The kissing. As soon as they got back, Gaara bent Naruto over the kitchen table and fucked him. It seemed like the red-head had practiced, and it made Naruto feel stupid. He had actually believed that he could create a relationship with the red-head.

After that weekend in Sunagakure, he realised that he was never going to have sex again. He hadn't climaxed once while being with Gaara – and the Sabaku had taken him plenty during that weekend. The only pleasant thing was the kissing. Oh, the kissing. During their make-out sessions, Naruto could actually pretend that they were in love with each other.

Before he went home with his father and brother, he and Gaara agreed on never contacting each other again. Or, at least Naruto liked to believe that they had that kind of agreement, and not that he had actually just changed phone number.

During the flight home in his daddy's private jet, Naruto realised something.

_Sex is sex. Love is love. __Never mix them._

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Constructive critism and reviews are much wanted! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


	3. How he became

**Contains:** NejiNaru (requested by **xXxUchihaLoverxXx**)**.** Still not too late to make your own requests (just review your requested pairing and what you want in the lemon).

**A/N: **Note that this is a couple of weeks, maybe months, after Naru's visits to Suna. Thank you! If you have any requests, please tell me in a review along with some constructive critism and tips, yes?

Sorry for the delay. You should thank my girlfriend (**MrsHellman**) – she was the one making me (_forcing me_!) to post this crap (might be improved later on, since it's not as intense as I wanted it).

**Sleeping With Strangers**

_How He Became_

Hyuuga Neji was a natural beauty. He had smooth, porcelain skin; silky, dark brown hair that even reached his shoulder blades; lilac eyes that almost seemed white in sunlight. He was tall and had a nicely shaped body, not too muscular and yet not scrawny.

Neji had many options to choose between if he wanted a date, or simply just someone to play with. The girls and boys were many, but yet he couldn't find himself wanting one of them. There was one he wanted to play with, one he wanted to date.

And that was the school's loser.

Uzumaki Naruto was nothing but a loser, dressing in too big clothes that made him look like an anorectic ten-year-old. He was known as the youngest child of Uzumaki Kushina, who, at one point, had been a successful singer and actor. But that was here at school. As a Hyuuga, Neji knew that Naruto's_ real_ last name was _much_ more impressive.

Neji could see Naruto's beauty. Neji could see beauty within people who had always been neglected or forgotten – people as himself. It wasn't until Neji started high school that he realised how gorgeous and beautiful he was. Now he wanted to make Naruto see that too, that they both were beautiful.

There would be no feelings connected, because Neji knew that Naruto hated bonds, of any kind. It would be a simple make-over and some good sex.

It was in the middle of November that Neji approached the blonde boy for the first time. He sat down next to Naruto in the cool winter weather. Most people had left school already, and Neji knew that Naruto was waiting for his beloved big brother, Kyuubi.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up on him, giving him a polite smile. "Hyuuga-senpai."

"Would you like to come with me home?" Neji gave the blonde a wink, in case Naruto really was that oblivious as it was said.

The blonde blushed, and Neji was sure that he had gotten the message. "Eh…Uh…Well, I-I…sure."

Neji smirked. "Good. Come with me."

Naruto stood up and followed Neji to the school's parking lot, walking up to one of the few cars that were still there. He got in on the passenger side, just as Neji had gestured for him to do. The Hyuuga was laughing maniacally inside, knowing that everything would go as planned.

The car ride to the Hyuuga residence was one in silence, but it didn't seem to bother Naruto or Neji. The big house where Neji lived was painted in dark, brown colours and seemed almost humble despite its size.

As they walked on the gravel path through the colourless garden, Neji put his cold hand on the small of Naruto's back. Naruto tensed, and he looked up at the taller brunet. But he didn't say anything, so Neji let his hand stay there.

Neji didn't knock, nor did he ring on the doorbell. He simply slid the door open and added a little pressure on Naruto's back to urge the blonde inside.

He felt like a paedophile, but really, who wouldn't when (almost) forcing such a naïve-looking boy inside of their house?

"Do you want something? Tea, coffee, water?" Neji asked politely. He was relieved when Naruto shook his head with a shy 'no, thanks'.

The Hyuuga led Naruto up to his room. It was a nice room, big and cosy. Okay, maybe not cosy but it was good enough for Neji. The walls were in a sand-like colour, and his sheets were brown. There was a brown armchair in leather by the desk, where Neji sat down after closing the door.

"Come sit, Naruto." He smirked as he tapped the clean desk before him lightly with his fingertips. The blonde eyed the room quickly before obeying as the meek, polite and _boring_ daddy's boy he was. "So, tell me, Naruto…what do you want to be when you grow up?"

The blonde smiled unsurely. "I'd like to…well, it's stupid, but I'd like to be an actor." Naruto closed his clear blue, vibrant eyes as if he was expecting laughter and mockery.

Neji didn't even smile. He put his hands on Naruto's thighs, seeing as the blonde was sitting in front of him on the desk. "I don't think it's stupid at all, Naruto." No, this was really good. It would help Neji a great deal in the _transformation of Uzumaki Naruto_.

"You don't?"

"No." Neji allowed a smug smile grace his handsome features. "In fact, I think that it's nice that you have such a nice dream. But, perhaps…Perhaps you should start thinking about your tactics. If you want to be a star you must find a way to climb up there."

"Yeah…Kyuubi said something along those lines too." Naruto pouted, and Neji shook his head.

"Would you like me to help you?"

Naruto lit up, looking down at Neji, who was shorter now that he was seated in the leather armchair. "You would actually do that?!"

_Talk about naïve._ "Of course. I'm sure you've got talent – and I don't have much to do these days, seeing as the summer break is coming up. But remember, if you want my help it means that you can't question my ways. My uncle's wife worked as a PR-agent before they got married."

Naruto nodded eagerly. For a second, Neji almost felt bad about fooling the blonde like this. But then again, it was for Naruto's good. Neji was sure that Naruto was going to get happier if his beauty was visible.

"Now, first you really have to change your wardrobe."

"My wardrobe?" Naruto repeated, frowning. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Neji roamed his pale eyes over Naruto's body before snorting. "You're hiding a perfectly shaped body under these colourless rags, Naruto-kun." Neji ignored the fact that Naruto blushed at this obvious compliment. "From now on, you're only dressing in tighter, coloured clothes. If I see any kind of grey, brown or green on you again…"

Naruto gaped. "But you're always wearing brown and grey!"

"I am different. I'm a discreet beauty. You will only become beautiful if you're visible."

The blonde raised a brow. "You've thought about this for awhile, haven't you?"

"…Maybe." Damn. The blonde wasn't so oblivious after all. "And your hair. It's too short."

Naruto unconsciously raised a hand and started twinning a short strand of golden blonde hair between his index finger and thumb. "But if I have any longer I'll look like Kyuu-nii and daddy– I mean, my _dad_."

"You're such a loser."

"Excuse me?!"

Woops. Neji bit the inside of his cheek. He hadn't meant to say that. But it was true. What kind of fourteen year-old boy called their father 'daddy'?

"What I mean is that we'll have to practice you in the fine arts of seduction."

UAUAUA

Now, Neji wasn't sure what he had expected. Maybe he expected everything to go according to his plans; that Naruto would learn in the matter of a heartbeat. But he was sure that he hadn't expected Naruto to be this good at the seduction part.

The walking had come naturally to the blonde, seeing as Naruto had been in the dance team for a few years. (No, Neji didn't know that before yesterday, no).

To be honest, at first it felt a little awkward to tell another person what to do, especially when that person was blindly believing in you. Naruto thought that Neji did this for him, not for the selfish (stupid) reasons he actually had. But Neji couldn't very well come up to Naruto and say "you know that I'm using you as my living canvas, right?" That wouldn't be very nice, and Neji doubted that Naruto would allow their…_training_…to continue.

But the Hyuuga adapted quickly; and he was soon very used to have Naruto obeying and learning whatever came out from his mouth.

Half a month later Neji found himself blurting out one of the rudest questions ever.

"Are you a virgin?"

This caused Naruto to stop humming on that stupid summer song and look up on Neji, who was seated in the leather armchair. The blonde stood up, smirking. Smirking was one of the things Neji had taught him. Before, Naruto could only smile and grin as if he was the happiest person on Earth.

"Why, Neji-sensei?" Naruto put his hands on Neji's cheeks, leaning closer so that their noses were almost touching. Neji found his breath catch in his throat. "Are you wondering if anyone else has touched me…here?"

Naruto grabbed Neji's wrist gently, leading the older teen's hand to his beautiful rear. Neji gulped upon feeling Naruto's ass through the blonde's sweatpants. Even though Naruto had a new wardrobe with high fashion clothing, he had never used any of it. The blonde wanted to use them when he felt that he was ready for the showbiz world.

Almost unconsciously, Neji brought his other hand up to Naruto's ass and started feeling it up. Now he was glad that Naruto's sweatpants were thin and that he could practically feel everything through the grey fabric.

"Mm…touch me, Neji-sensei…" Naruto whispered hotly in Neji's ear. The Hyuuga restrained himself from bucking his hips up as Naruto straddled him in the armchair.

How ironic. He was falling for his own seduction tricks.

"You know, Neji-sensei…there's one more thing you need to teach me before I can become a star, ne?"

"Oh, yes." Neji panted. He could see that Naruto's fingers were trembling slightly as they reached up to brush a brown strand of hair out of the Hyuuga's face. It was a sign that the blonde was still a little nervous about things like this.

"I mean," Naruto continued as if he wasn't nervous at all. Maybe he would become a great actor after all. "I can't be seductive if I don't know what to do with whoever I want to seduce. We've trained kissing, but what if it's not enough?"

"Mm…just grind your hips against mine once more, okay?" Neji held in a groan as Naruto rubbed his ass against the older teen's crotch. "Like that, yes…"

Naruto wriggled a little, sitting comfortably in Neji's lap. "Stop being a sexually deprived pervert and start teaching me how to have sex!"

Neji blinked. His arrogant, normal self told him to slap Naruto. His teacher self (yes, he had created one when he took Naruto in as his…apprentice) told him to calm down and teach the kid as thoroughly as possible. His pervert self (this one was created when Naruto straddled him) told him to just take the blonde then and there.

He cleared his throat and caressed Naruto's upper arms.

"Fine. There's only one rule… Fake it."

Naruto blinked, licking his lips and casting his eyes down as he thought the rule over. "I'll make you proud, Neji. I'll become the greatest actor ever. Believe it."

Neji nodded. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's gently. When he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against Naruto's. "I believe you."

The blonde grinned big, but it soon turned into a seductive smirk, just as Neji had taught him.

Before the Hyuuga knew it, there was a hand between his legs, massaging his balls gently through his pants.

"Ahh…" He kept the curses inside, not wanting to show how the blonde affected him. "Mm…"

Naruto unzipped Neji's pants and carefully slid his hand inside of the boxers.

"So hard," Naruto whispered.

Neji blinked. He had yet to learn Naruto how to talk dirty. He guessed it came naturally. The hand encircled his cock, briefly, barely touching. The strokes went up and down, but there was no friction. Neji had to bite his tongue.

"This hard for me, Neji-sensei?"

"Yes," Neji hissed. "It's all for you." He fluttered his eyes closed and leaned forward to engage the blonde in an intense kiss. The kiss, however, never happened. He opened his eyes and scowled at the sight of Naruto leaning back. "What are you doing? Let me kiss you."

"No."

"Don't tease me this way. We've kissed thousands of times before," Neji growled. He was getting impatient. He wasn't going to be denied this.

"It's either kissing or having sex. You choose." Naruto's hand disappeared from the Hyuuga's pants and he crossed his arms over his flat chest. Neji caved in, knowing that Naruto wouldn't. He bucked his hips up to Naruto. The blonde smirked and put his hands on Neji's shoulders.

Naruto moaned. He threw his head to the side as he grinded his hips against Neji's. The brunet forced his moans back.

"Neji-sensei…Let me hear you. Let me hear you moan for me. Please." Naruto caressed Neji's neck with his hands, knowing it to be an erotic zone. "Please, Neji…" He breathed hotly against the Hyuuga's cheek, sticking out his tongue to lap the sweaty skin.

Neji moaned. This felt so good. How could Naruto be a virgin?

"You know, Neji-sensei…" Naruto led Neji's hands over his butt, letting the pale hands squeeze his ass. "I'm all naked under these pants."

The statement took the Hyuuga by surprise, making him exhale heavily in arousal.

Naruto smirked in victory and got off the Hyuuga's lap. Neji frowned as Naruto's warm body disappeared. The blonde slid out of his t-shirt sexily, his hands touching over his well-toned chest and abdomen.

Naruto's slim fingers only had to pull one of the straps on the hem of the sweatpants, and they fell to the floor. Neji's eyes widened upon noticing that Naruto was indeed walking commando.

"See something you like?" Naruto teased, clearly seeing how Neji stared at his private area. He got turned on by the fact that he was the cause of Neji's obvious aroused state.

"In fact, I do," Neji informed weakly. He brought his own hands down to his pants, pulling them and his boxers down. "Suck me."

Naruto eyed the Hyuuga's dick before kneeling down before the leather armchair between Neji's legs. He let his hands move over pale, muscular thighs, brushing over the organ with his fingers.

"Isn't this just gorgeous?" Naruto whispered to himself, pressing his lips against the hot flesh. He licked the tip before parting his lips. Neji was a bit bigger than average, making Naruto squirm at the thought of the Hyuuga's big cock inside of him.

"Don't stop… Don't you _dare_ stop."

Naruto breathed through his nose, focusing on the heavy scent of Neji's cock as it slid further in his mouth and throat. He knew that he was doing right, otherwise Neji wouldn't buck his hips up that impatiently and the brunet would certainly not moan oh-so-wantonly.

Naruto sucked hard on the erection, his hands coming to caress Neji's hot skin. He leaned his head back a little, so that he could look up at his friend.

Hyuuga Neji looked awfully hot with his head thrown to the side, his dark brows furrowed in pleasure and his lips parted with small huffs coming out from between them.

Maybe it wasn't so horrible.

He kept bobbing his head slowly, sucking hard and caressing his lover's body.

"Ahh…" With a small groan, the Hyuuga tensed. Naruto pulled back slightly, not wanting to have sperm in his mouth. Before Neji climaxed, though, he gripped Naruto's blonde hair to hold him in place.

The taste of bitter semen on his tongue almost made him gag, but he managed to keep it in his mouth.

"Dear God," Neji murmured to himself. He looked down on Naruto, his eyes now narrow. "There might be another rule I haven't told you yet. Come here."

Naruto climbed back up in Neji's lap, straddling the brunet. He still had the disgusting, white liquid in his mouth; not daring to spit it out, yet not wanting to swallow. Neji brought a hand up, caressing the blonde's cheek.

"Always swallow."

It took the blonde awhile to understand what Neji meant, and when he did, he obeyed. He swallowed, and then bit his lower lip in case he would throw it up again.

"Good boy." Neji ran a hand through the blonde hair, smirking. Heat was still boiling in his abdomen, and he knew that he wouldn't be completely satisfied until he had done this the way _he _wanted it. "Let's take this to the bed..."

Naruto stumbled backwards when Neji stood up, pulling him to the big bed. They landed on grey pillows, Naruto under the taller male. He gasped upon the feeling of Neji's hot, semi-erected dick against his naked thigh. Neji's hands were almost as warm; Naruto noted when the big hands travelled over his naked body.

"Oh, Neji." Naruto's moan was raspy as he threw his head back. Neji's hands had stopped to caress and grope his butt, the long fingers tickling dangerously close to his hole. "Holy–" Naruto bit his lip to keep a surprised yell inside as one of the long fingers entered him.

Neji didn't make a face, but leaned over the blonde to open the drawer on his nightstand table. The drawer made a loud sound as he closed it, having found the blue tube. Naruto's leg was stroking against his side, and Neji found it very hard to uncap the lid with only one hand and no concentration.

"Turn around."

The tone Neji used –_ firm_ and _hard _– made Naruto shiver as he obeyed the Hyuuga. Neji removed his finger, squirting loads of lube onto his digits. He kneeled, looking at Naruto, who was standing on all fours.

The very second two lubricated fingers made themselves known in Naruto's ass; they both knew that this was going to be one hell of a ride.

Neji breathed harshly through his nose, his chest heaving up and down. The bed was already protesting to their simple movements – Neji's fingers moving in and out of Naruto's hot asshole – making creaking sounds.

"C-can't you go deeper?" Naruto hissed. He clenched his eyes closed when the three fingers inside of him tried to go further in. He gave away a broken sigh, his arms already shaky. He rather liked this, standing on all fours, instead of just lying like a defenceless doll on his back.

Neji was having a really good time by himself, having the best view ever, his free hand wrapping around himself to get him harder. The way Naruto cried out in both dismay and pleasure made the Hyuuga impatient. He just wanted to pound into the sexy blonde before him.

He removed his hands, his fingers feeling cold. He kneeled behind Naruto, placing his hands on the sunkissed hips. "Ready?" He bit out.

Naruto nodded, not daring to open his eyes. If he did, he would probably only see everything in a blurry fashion. "Mm..." He moaned when he felt the sensitive tip of Neji's dick against his hole, and almost choked on air when it plunged inside. "Ah! Neji!"

Neji didn't say a word, moving his hips oh-so-slowly behind Naruto. He moved his hands over Naruto's back, until his fingers were tangled in blonde hair. He pushed Naruto's head down in one of the grey pillows, moving sharply in and out twice.

The bed slammed against the wall, and Neji knew that it would leave marks. His nails scraped over Naruto's back, the skin warm under his fingertips. The blonde gave a muffled groan as Neji moved slowly in, slowly out.

He was sweating already, having been tired from the beginning. The view before him was making him unfocused – Naruto's ass in the air, the Hyuuga's cock moving sensually in and out. He wished that there had been a camera nearby, so that he could experience this over and over again after it ended.

He leaned forward, his chest against Naruto's hot back, trailing his tongue over the tan skin. Naruto shuddered and tensed under him. Neji's hands kept his hips from moving and pushing back, but that was the least Naruto was thinking of as the Hyuuga's lips tickled his shoulder blades.

The open-mouthed kisses trailed further down. Neji's brown hair was tickling Naruto, clinging to Neji's sweaty forehead and hanging out in bangs from the ponytail. Naruto whined into the thick pillow, his hands fisting the silver sheets under him. He parted his legs further, giving Neji more access.

The Hyuuga pounded deeper in, although slow. The way he moved in and out, the way the bed slammed against the wall each time Neji entered him... It was driving him crazy, and all he could do was to beg for more.

"D-damn," he bit out. "Please..." His voice was so hoarse into the pillow, and Neji smirked. He was feeling so, so good. "Neji... Faster."

Neji didn't answer, but he leaned back and closed his pale eyes. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheekbone, landing somewhere on his chest. Naruto's skin was hot under his palms as he touched the blonde with new vigour.

Naruto mewled, surprised by the sound he had made. He was literally biting the pillow now, his nose scrunched up beautifully as he tried to calm his ragged breathing. He pushed back, meeting Neji's thrust. The Hyuuga grunted, and his hands on Naruto's hips curling and leaving marks on the tan skin.

It wasn't until then, when Neji's fingernails were practically buried in Naruto's smooth skin, the blonde came. Naruto's cock had been rubbed against the silver sheets under him, but Neji had never expected the blonde to come from such light strokes. He kept moving, going slightly faster, his dick disappearing completely before he pulled out to the tip.

"Come on, Naruto."

As if reading Neji's thoughts, the blonde pushed back, clenching tightly. Neji closed his eyes, bringing down his own hand to caress his balls. Naruto moaned, Neji letting out a content sound as he filled the blonde with his semen. It was warm against Naruto's insides, and Neji thrust in and out to pump it all out.

"Fuck..." He whispered to himself as he pulled out slowly, moving to lie down next to the blonde. He glanced over at Naruto, who had rolled over. Naruto looked over at him. They stared, and it wasn't until both had calmed down and was beginning to feel sleepy, that the blonde spoke up.

"Thank you, Neji."

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: **request by **xKawaii-chanx. **Next chapter will be much more... _intense_.


End file.
